


I saw that

by Kyirah



Series: 30 days in Dick Grayson hell [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, The Batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: “It’s fine, stop worrying about me” - Dick&Batfam





	

"It's fine, stop worrying about me."

"'It's fine' he says, as he bleeds on the the car seat and  _ dies _ . Honestly B, I've dealt with your bullshit for way too long." Dick grunted between clenched teeth, trying to bandage Bruce's arm while the man drove the batmobile, ignoring the man's grunted. "Stop moving for one damn second, damn it!" He exclaimed, forcefully holding B's hand in one of his, carefully bandaging the large cut on his forearm.

"Nightwing,  _ this is not the time _ ." B hissed.

**"You heard the man, Dickie. Let him bleed out in peace."**

"Shut it, Hood. When we get to the cave, you better already be in the med bay,  _ I saw that bullet. _ " Dick barked out into their com units, feeling vaguely proud of the muffled curse. He heard giggle on the batmobile's backseat and vaguely swatted his free hand on the direction. "You are next, RR. I also saw where that cane hit.  _ Robin, _ before you say anything, you better be seated beside Hood when I get there, I'm pretty sure you sprained your ankle."

**"Tt, I did no such thing."**

"Penny one?" Dick called into the coms, feeling satisfied with Bruce's arm and moving to the back or the car to see Tim's head.

**"I'll verify the truth of that statement by myself, do not worry."**

"Thanks." Dick breathed, tilting Tim's head to the side to access the damage. "Honestly, why can't you all be like the girls? Batgirl and BB never hurt themselves that way." He carefully poked the swelling on Tim's forehead and ignore the argument that sparked into life over the coms. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GTYWLPpbhMN6mURMdskqUPS78A-QqRSOS7inM2J7flY/edit?usp=sharing) a link to my cannon universe. Not necessary to read but useful, since I butcher the cannon at every opportunity I get.


End file.
